hellraiser_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Creature
Creature is a cenobite created from a 21 year old college student after he accidentally solved the Lament Configuration. History While walking down the street one day, Shayne Lewis came across the Lament Configuration in an antique store. Thinking the Lament Configuration was a simple puzzle, he bought it and brought it home to solve. After hours of trying, he finally solved it and was greated by Pinhead. Pinhead told Shayne that because he solved the Lament Configuration, he was now doomed to become a cenobite and languish in agony in hell for all eternity. After begging for his life, he was dragged to hell for the transformation. Pinhead realized that Shayne wasn't fit to be a cenobite, but was too good to be a cenobite pet. Because of this, Pinhead turned him into something that was a little bit of both a cenobite and a pet. Return Months later, his family had assumed that he was dead since they hadn't seen or heard from him in months. Because he didn't have a will, his friends and family divided up all of his possessions. His brother found the Lament Configuration on his dresser and assumed that there was something valuable in it. The Lament Configuration was mostly solved already, so he was able to solve it easily. After solving it, Pinhead appeared in front of him and the entire family. Moments later, they were greated by the sub-human creature that used to be Shayne. Pinhead introduced himself and Shayne, who Pinhead said was now called Creature. Seeing how horribly mutilated he was and not wanting the same to happen to the rest of them, his brother shattered the Lament Configuration hoping to send Creature and Pinhead back to hell, but instead, it ended up pulling the entire family into the portal along with them. With no way to get back home, they were all forced to spend eternity in hell. Description The top of Creature's head has been cut into fourths and folded down. The pieces of his head are held down by a metal helmet screwed into his skull. On the top of his head, a circle with an inverted cross inside it is branded to his skull. His lips have been bifurcated and pulled back to his temples and are held in place by the metal helmet. Along with that, his mouth has been cut from ear to ear in a glasgow grin fashion. His eyeballs have been removed and are held open with hooked wires attached to his helmet. Around his neck are two hooked wires that hold open a gaping hole in his windpipe. Because of the hole in his throat, he communicates by gasping, hissing, and growling. His most prominent alterations are his teeth, which were removed and replaced with razor blades, and his lower body, which has been remade into a snake-like tail. Because he can no longer walk, he gets around by slithering and pulling himself forward with his arms, which have been extended to almost twice their normal length. His fingers had scalpel blades implanted into the tips, which gave him the appearance of having claws. Creature wears a sleeveless and legless version of the basic cenobite uniform. Category:cenobites